Crossing Over
by Mazter-Of-Dizazter
Summary: A dramatic story filled with excitement and tears, laughing and death, but soon to be one of my first good stories. Please R&R.


**Authors notes & Disclaimer: This is pretty much all mine so I would love for you to read and review it. There may be some grammatical and/or spelling errors, but please ignore them. Anywho, I would love to answer all of your question about my story, so ask 'em. I'll let you read now. Thanks!**

Elizabeth sat on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by lovely décor of pink and blue. A torn envelope sat in front of her, a letter clasped between her small fingers. Her hazel eyes danced across the page reading every word carefully. The lettering was printed neatly on the page in perfect form. Soon, Elizabeth's pace quickened as her eyes scanned the letter more quickly.

Finishing the letter she shoved it back into the envelope. She stood and hurriedly shuffled through her desk drawer. She quickly pulled out a roll of scotch tape and mended the ripped envelope. Elizabeth raced down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind her. She shuddered slightly at the crisp autumn air but continued on down her driveway. She soon reached her mailbox and quickly placed the letter inside just as a red convertible pulled up in front of the house. The tinted window rolled down slightly to reveal a dark haired woman wearing sunglasses and black clothing.

"Honey, what did I tell you about coming out in the cold without your jacket?" the woman asked.

"Don't be cold or you'll catch one." Elizabeth replied automatically as she rolled her eyes.

Her mother clicked her tongue in disgrace but continued on in her daily routine. The woman gracefully exited her mustang, opened the mailbox, and carefully pulled out the parcels. She shuffled through them inspecting the front of each envelope. Finally, she came to the one on the very bottom of the stack.

She read over the sender's address and frowned, a deep wrinkle appearing just above her brow. "Lizzie, what is this?" she questioned.

"How should I know?" Elizabeth replied, persuasively shrugging her slender shoulders.

"Well, it's for you." Of course Elizabeth already knew this but she went along with her mother.

"Really, cool, who's it from?" she inquired as her mother re-read the parcel's exterior.

"It says it's from Albus Dumbledore. Hmm, I think I need to read this, do you know this man?" The woman asked as she opened the envelope. She pulled out a thick piece of parchment with the words Lizzie had read not long before. Her mom read aloud, "Dear Elizabeth Anya Smith, You have been recognized for your extremely talented abilities in magic. You are to report to platform

9 ¾ at noon on September second with all the supplies that follow this letter. You may find all the supplies needed for your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at Diagon Alley..." Elizabeth's mother looked up from the letter at her daughter who stood, staring at the frosty grass beneath her.

"I didn't know they were sending it, I don't even really know what it means! It's probably just a prank mom, really! Just, don't worry about it. There's no such thing as magic, right mom?" Lizzie reassured her mother. It did not help. A fragile teardrop fell from her mother's eye, landing with a soft splash on the frosty grass. "Right mom?" Elizabeth asked again, an uneasy sound lingered in her voice, as if she were not sure about something.

Her voice was small and crackling as she uttered a few words, barely loud enough for her daughter to hear. "Y-y-your..." she stuttered gulping loudly as her eyes fogged up with tears, "Your f-f-father was one, a w-w-wiz-wizard." She managed to finish her words before they were drowned out by the sound of her sobbing. Elizabeth knew now why her father had died, just a year ago; he too had been a wizard. Her mother said he was in the military, "He died in battle" she remembered. That's what she was told, but now she knew, her father was more than your adequate soldier.

**(Don't forget to review please!)**


End file.
